Don't Leave me here so cold
by TheLadyMorgana
Summary: Scabior/OC! Imogen was 3 when her parents were killed. She's now a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but what happens when you mix a female order member and our favourite Snatcher who has an somewhat interest in her! Major plot twists, please R & R!


Hello! This is my first Scabior fic so I hope you will bear with me! I'm trying to keep him in character, but he's is going to have a nice side to him! The first part will be in first person but it will change. Also, it might be a few chapters before we meet Scabior, so keep calm and stick to the story please!

Okay, a bit of background to our girl, Imogen. She was three years old when her parents died and she was taken to an orphanage, but she didn't know who they were. She went to Hogwarts, ad was in Fred and Georges year, in Gryffindor. She believes to fight for what is right, no matter the cost, and tries to keep calm in dangerous situations. She is an adventurer and dreamer, and believes that this is her fight as well.

"Grab her!" one of the men shouted, and my heart lurched. I was attending a wedding of my best friend, Fleur Delacour, and her beloved, Bill Weasley. I hadn't, as I only knew Fred and George, but I had yet to meet the rest of the Weasley family, and of course, the famous Harry Potter. I had attended Hogwarts, but I was a few years older in Gryffindor, though the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw, due to my strategious thinking, but I promised to not take the hat off if he didn't put me in Ravenclaw. I had met Fleur when I helped her and her sister, Gabrielle dry off after one of the challenges in the twi-wizard tournament, and we had soon become friends as we where near the same age. She seemed shocked when she found out I didn't have any parents. My mother and my father both were magical and went to Hogwarts, or that's what the orphanage told me. You see, my parents had died when I was just a child, and I was carted off to an orphanage. I never knew who my parents were, or if I had any brothers or sisters.

"Imogen, RUN!" Fleur screamed, as she clutched onto Bill, who was firing spells at the death eaters. I had been fighting off many of the Death eaters, but the leader had ordered them to grab me, and I couldn't handle more than three or four at a time, not while I was distracted thinking about my loved ones. Two of my other best friends, who I had met through Fleur, had come with me.  
>"Where's Jade and Sophia?" I asked her, running to her.<br>"I don't know!" She cried.  
>"Come, we have to go, they'll be fine" Bill said sensibly. "Imogen, come with us to the cottage, so we can figure out what to do" he said, getting more chaotic as the tent began to fall down at one end. I nodded and said, "Wait, I have to see if the others are ok" but as I said that, I saw my two friends together, looking towards us. "Imogen, we're going to Jade's home, are you coming?" Sophia half screamed, and I shook my head.<br>"No, I need to talk to Bill, I'll find you later" I said, and grabbed onto Fleur's arm, Bill looking at me in confusion. But before we could disparate, someone came up behind Bill. I drew back my arm and shouted "DUCK!" At bill, which he did, and my fist connected with the death eaters mask. I could feel something snap in his face, as he yelled, and then there was a jerk beneath my naval and we had gone.

A few hours later, we had changed clothes, made several cups of tea and were sitting down at the wooden table at Bill and Fleurs seaside cottage. It was beautiful, and I appreciated it. Something beautiful in this world of cruelty and evil. The ministry has fallen, the order amongst this chaos had gone evil. Hope was fading.  
>"So, Imogen, you told the others you needed to talk to me" Bill said, sitting down as Fleur started cooking.<br>"Yes, I heard that you were part of the order?" i asked, and he nodded, smiling as he realised what I was saying. "You want to become part of the order?" He said, then his face turned serious "I warn you, it will be extremely dangerous, and you'll be one of the youngest, along with Fred and George" he said, thinking.  
>"I know I'm young compared to some of the other members, but I'm well aware of the risks and dangers and I'm prepared. You can trust me as well, i won't go opening my mouth, or panicking. Please, Bill, I want to do something for the greater good" I said, my eyes boring into his. He nodded. "yes, look, our next meeting is in a few weeks, you can come along, okay?" and I nodded, satisfied. "Thank you" I smiled.<p>

*weeks later*

Imogen hugged Fred and George. "So, your part of the order, eh?" Fred said, and Imogen nodded.  
>"Yep! I'm so glad, i was so worried!" and the twins grinned.<br>"There is one thing to worry about" George said solemnly, Fred nodded.  
>"Mum's cooking!" They both said together, and they all collapsed laughing. Mrs Weasley came in, frowning. "I take it you twins don't want any dinner then?" She said, and smiled at Imogen. "Come along dear" She said "you're far too skinny!"<br>That night, Imogen was sure she'd eaten the food equivalent of a horse. She knew what the twins were warning her about. She thought she might just burst, as she leant back, relaxing.  
>"Right, Imogen" Lupin said and they all leant forward "We have your first mission for you!"<br>Suddenly the atmosphere changed, and Imogen stared at him. "What is it?" she asked, curiosity nearly killing her.  
>"We need you, Fred and Tonks to infiltrate the ministry".<br>Imogen breathed heavily. This was going to be fun.


End file.
